Antennas currently in use on walkie-talkie radios are in the form of a dielectric-coated spring that is electrically connected to a center contact member which is threadably mounted in a threaded hole of a dielectric insert secured in a metal shell. The metal shell also has another dielectric insert secured therein along a bore of which extends a contact section of the center contact member, and a bayonet coupling member is rotatably mounted on the metal shell to electrically connect the antenna onto a complementary coaxial connector on the radio.
This connector assembly has many components resulting in increased costs not only for parts but also in the manufacture thereof and it has a high profile.